User talk:Wikia Wolf/Older comments
Can you help me making the Rules page Can you? Welcome Thanks for the good edits, do you play Wild Ones? Funkey100 (talk) 23:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU thanks for the picture on my hot and spicy page lol the guy who made this forgot to put it in lol and do you know the level of unlock for it? and do you know how to get it on the maps table? Sonicman101 23:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) thats ok ill just find it myself the title says it all but thanks for telling me though Sonicman101 23:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) '............................................' You are the best member I ever had, go here. Youll see what i mean. Funkey100 (talk) 20:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Go there again. Funkey100 (talk) 20:49, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin Now that your an Admin, here are the basics: You NEED to learn how to make Templates, visit Templates for help. Later i'll tell you more. and check out this page. Edit your message there. Funkey100 (talk) 21:16, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Fight CAN I AT LEAST SAY ITS MY ARMADILLO? BECAUSE IT IS ITS A FACT IF U NEED PROOF FIGHT ME....:) by Nitromonkey Templates Did you see the Templates help? You need too, all admins need too. (p.s. Only Starters and this page are done/making in the Templates page.) Funkey100 (talk) 21:08, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Please visit these pages and read. *1 *2 Funkey100 (talk) 22:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, just one mistake, go back to that same page, it will tell you the mistake. | is not an L. Category:Contents| . After Category:Contents write shift \ witch is | l| left:L right:shift \ Did you check out the Templates wiki? Funkey100 (talk) 18:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) It was me Don't worry, I was in another PC and in a hurry so I didn't log in. Funkey100 (talk) 20:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Banning I saw you were going to ban somone, if you ever do, first do the least amont of time, them more and more if he does bad stuff again. If they do something VERY bad, do more time. Tell me if you ban someone. Funkey100 (talk) 20:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ok sorry wont happen again. Sonicman101 14:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) no actually no i just need their email im not a guy who likes to hack facebooks i just need their email to get on their wild ones so i can give them the pets i can do it for you if you want me too its pretty easy but im not telling how to do the hack Sonicman101 18:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Tell everyone Tell everyone that I won't be on wiki till Monday because i'm going some where, okay? Funkey100 (talk) 13:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) But I may find a way to pop in every once in a while! Funkey100 (talk) 02:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) i learned a new hack i learned a new hack to where all i need is their facebook profile id to get on their wild ones so i can give them a pet with the color hack Sonicman101 19:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok I get that now thanks for clearing that up for me. Sonicman101 22:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks and i wish you good luck in the ranks as well Sonicman101 22:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) How do you make screenshots Hello Wiki Wolf I was wondering what program do you use to make screenshots i wanna make screenshots as well and you make good screen shots so i wondered if you could give me a link to your program i use internet explorer 8 and have windows vista what do you think the best program would be for me? Sonicman101 15:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) did i make it in did i make it in the wiki ranks? oh and btw i go on central time so what time do you think it would be for me? im sorry i left im sorry i left the game we were playing in wild ones my laptop ran out of batteries and shut down do you think we could reschedule? Sonicman101 21:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete free bat? wiki wolf why did you delete my page free bat please let me know and how do you make more sections? Thanks Wikia Wolf, thanks for deleting the free bat! It is a glitch!, people must not know it! or they will spread and playdom will just fix it! WildWarren 05:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC)WildWarren Did i miss the ranks i was gone yesterday so did i miss the ranks or did they get postponed again? Sonicman101 19:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i have a shorter way Do you know the wecome message new users get? Well, admins can change them so if you want to tell something to a user as a welcome message, put it at MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user, so go there and try it out, the following only work at that page: :$1 is the page the new editor edited or created :$2 is a link to the talk page of the person leaving the welcome :$3 is the signature :$4 is the name of the person being welcomed So if I put $1, the page the person edited will be shown, $4 is the name of the person, it changes to the correct thing! --'Funkey100' talk edits Ask me for a cool sigs at my talk page 16:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) No, i think Wikia did something, i changed it. --'Funkey100' talk edits Ask me for a cool sigs at my talk page16:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi!!! HI!!! Nice Pic! I guess it's Zoroark from Pokemon or Shiny Zoroark!WildWarren 11:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Do you have a youtube account?? what is your user name? because all the videos in this wikia is from a person that has a youtube account named roastedstix. sorry I have a tendency of misspelling words. but I hope I will double check this time around. Hmm... WildWarren 01:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) can you please what is the name of the dark orange missile,which will be seen in an empty hotkey,because this question has been stuck on my head for days HELP Nick 4865 is making pointless edits and it's hard to clean up the Wiki Ahh WildWarren 10:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Picture in Hedgehog's Sp.Atk(Orange Missile) Im sorry cause i cant see the new commentary board.this is the missile any way-----> Gillstar45 11:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Kim_kid34Gillstar45 11:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Use a hedgehog and see its special Sure Sure, we can put them in pets and weapon pages like this: If the page was a Rabbit, then we could do it like this: That could be awesome! Gillstar45 11:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Kim_kid34Gillstar45 11:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ← Dog | Rabbit | Panda → If the page was Grenade, then we could put it like this: By the way, I changed the template a little, the template name is PrevNext (not WildOnesPrevNext) and the options are: prev=you know next=you know page=To put the page name, if you dont put anything here, its will just be so it puts the page name. 14:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) We need redirections ive searched for "Valentine bomb",and it was nothing instead of going me to Love Note,i typed "GON",also nothing instead from going me to Game Over Nuke.We need to install them some redirections to avoid some complaints by readers and to avoid typing too much words.This may help improve the wiki.Thank you by Gillstar45 11:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC)kim_kid34Gillstar45 11:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) = do u think the Platypus and Dragon are for members only? WildWarren 11:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes.Gillstar45 12:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Kim_kid34Gillstar45 12:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) = dude u gotta tell me how to make those pets u do please I am banned Dude i am banned :(,but the good thing is my ticket well be over soon guys its awesome so i can play again and i can continue playing add me i am lvl 55 Great news! Great news! Because I can't go to the wikia often, I need another bureaucrat(Site Founder)(they have all the rights, like I always had), do you want to be one??? Ok, I changed you to rollback, administrator, and Site Founder. I can't take your Site Founder away, none can. I will change the Home page menu. 15:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) If you go to the Home page and set the tabber on "Contents", then go to "Bureaucrats (Site Founders)", it will say me and you. 15:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC)